Ignis Nova
by Summoner Angel
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are both suddenly confronted with a situation that makes them very aware of their feelings...a very drunk Natsu sets things into motion he isn't ready to confront...can Lucy compete with Lisanna for his affections? Misunderstandings, lust, jealousy, angst, and fluff ensue! Rating is for safety. Not great at summaries...been a long time since posting anything! NALU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

HELLO ALL! Been a looooooong time since I wrote any fanfiction but lately I have been itching to write again. PLUS, Fairy Tail is my fandom crack right now and if I could write every epic saga I have swimming around in my head for Mashima's characters, I would.

BUT, this one will have to do for now...be gentle! It has been a long long while since I posted anything. Also, I am NaLu TRASH so fluff awaits all ye who enter here. Mildly citrusy...if I get enough interest I'll post more juicy bits. :)

Please enjoy! Reviews = updates!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! Hiro Mashima does, the lucky dog.

 **Ignis Nova**

 **Chapter 1: A Spark**

Lucy was on fire.

Her skin felt hot, so hot, burning beneath his hands as they explored every inch of her body. She writhed beneath him, mewling pathetically for more as he growled in response. He was on top of her, his weight between her spread thighs driving her wild. Her breath hitched suddenly as he dropped his head to kiss her neck, trailing down her collarbone towards her heaving chest.

He paused, flicking his olive green eyes up to meet her deep brown gaze. Lucy was panting, blonde hair spread out behind her head like a frazzled halo. She was lying beneath the slender muscled form of the pink haired dragon slayer, the one man she would ever let touch her like this. His slanted eyes asked a silent question, and Lucy licked her lips excitedly, nodding slowly.

He lowered his head to tease her right breast, which was barely concealed by her lacy white and pink bra. He trailed searing kisses along the top, rolling his knuckles across her sensitive nipple. Lucy cried out, her whole body bucking in response. A fanged grin spread across his face, mischievous and undeniably seductive.

"Natsu..." Lucy breathed, spreading her arms to beckon him closer.

He stared at her for a long moment, eyes roving across her body hungrily before he dove in to kiss her hard. Lucy moaned against his lips, hands tangling in his pink hair to pull him closer. She felt a familiar tight coil of pleasure gathering in her belly, matching the heat between her legs. She was close, so close.

"Please Natsu-ah!" Lucy's voice was strained with frustration; he was teasing the edge of her lacy panties now, fingers dancing lower towards the place where her legs met. She hissed in a sharp breath as he twitched the fabric aside.

"Lucy..."

His face was pressed against her neck as he breathed her name, sending shivers down her spine.

She wanted him. She had always wanted him like this. Now he was here, hot and ready for her, hands and mouth and tongue bringing her to the edge of ecstasy. Lucy bucked her hips up to meet his hand to coax him onwards even as a loud crash tore through her thoughts, shattering her fantasy.

Lucy screamed, sitting straight up in her bed, gathering her sheets around her nearly-naked form. Someone had crashed in through her window and landed sprawled out across the foot of her bed. In the shadows of late night, she could barely make out who it was as the figure's head had landed on the floor next to her bed. However, she didn't need too many guesses to figure it out. Not many people leapt through her window in the middle of the night.

Actually, only one specific scarf-wearing idiot did that.

"Natsuuuuu! What are you doing?" Lucy gathered her nerves and yelled at the prone form laying half on her bed and half off of it.

He groaned in response, clearly still recovering from his clumsy landing. Despite her shock, the blonde felt a lance of embarrassment suddenly. She was mortified that Natsu himself had interrupted her steamy fantasy! Lucy felt her cheeks blush furiously and she shook her head, clearing her thoughts of a nude Natsu caressing her.

Natsu still hadn't moved but groaned again, mumbling something Lucy couldn't quite make out.

"What?" She snapped, prodding his leg with her foot, effectively shoving him off of her bed entirely.

He rolled over as he slumped farther down, groaning again as he did so. Lucy studied his face for a too-long second, her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes fluttered slightly but stayed closed, mouth slack but quirked up in a half smile. He was adorable. And Lucy hated herself for thinking so.

Wait, was he asleep? Lucy leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the dragon slayer sprawled on her bedroom floor.

"Seriously? Who breaks into a girl's apartment in the middle of the night and falls asleep on her floor?" Lucy screeched this as she leapt up, launching herself out of her bed to stand over the allegedly slumbering Natsu. She was vaguely aware of how scantily clad she was, only dressed in a white tank top and pink pajama shorts.

Lucy crossed her arms over her ample chest and huffed, glaring at him with all her might. Grappling with her concern for his wellbeing as it warred with her overwhelming rage, Lucy chewed on her lip for a moment. Then, despite her anger, Lucy's soft spot for Natsu's antics had her kneeling next to his head to check his pulse out of sheer habit.

As she reached to press her two fingers to his neck, Natsu's slanted eyes flew open and he grabbed her wrist. Lucy gasped, startled by his sudden movement. She was even more surprised when he sniffed the air much like an animal who has caught the scent of some prey.

He inhaled deeply and jerked his head to gape at Lucy. It was then that she noticed something glassy and too bright about his gaze. He pulled her close, pawing his other hand at her tank top, sniffing all the while.

Lucy's body reacted to the closeness of Natsu's automatically. The heat between her legs leapt up again, her breath hitched and she bit the inside of her lip again with the effort to keep it together. Natsu was acting strangely and Lucy guessed it had a lot to do with the party at the guild hall that night and the scent of alcohol on his breath.

Before she could say anything or snatch her hand away, a deep guttural growl escaped Natsu's lips. His eyes were locked on Lucy and she trembled at the animalistic hunger within those olive orbs. She wanted to pull away, to push him back, but her body had other plans. Natsu yanked on her arm and she fell awkwardly against his chest, breasts pressed firmly against his chiseled pectorals.

"Luuuushy..." Natsu murmured her name, slurring it horribly which served to confirm her suspicion that he was indeed drunk. Drunk Natsu was new, Lucy had no clue what to expect from the already unpredictable dragon slayer. Distracted from her thoughts, Lucy swallowed hard and tried to keep herself from exploding.

Natsu's fingers were lazily tugging at the bottom of her tank top as if he was debating pulling it off of her. Lucy felt dizzy, suddenly very aware of the heat emanating off Natsu's body. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it to his face, inhaling deeply again, eyes fluttering closed as he did.

"Lushy, you smell delicious." His voice was laced with a dark need that spoke to something deep within her. Lucy squirmed against his body, wishing she could be bold like she was in her dreams.

Dream Lucy always knew what to do or say to get things going with Dream Natsu. There was never a second thought, just unabashed passionate dream sex. But this was the real world and the real Natsu and Lucy felt like a deer in headlights. She had real feelings for him, but they were best friends and teammates. How could she let this go on without complicating what they had?

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and bit his lower lip, something Lucy found incredibly sexy. Her panting breaths caused her breasts to heave against Natsu's body and he seemed to notice them suddenly, eyes dropping from her face without even a modicum of shame.

Lucy gasped but didn't move to hide herself, she enjoyed his appreciative stare. It made her skin tingle. She liked when he paid her this kind of attention. In fact, she recalled from earlier in the evening how livid she had been with him for all but ignoring her at the party.

She had been mad, so mad, but now she felt nothing but raw excitement at her proximity to Natsu. The place where his hand was locked around her wrist felt so hot it almost hurt, but Lucy didn't care. She wanted to feel his scorching touch all over her body. His eyes wandered back up to her face, his cheeks adorably flushed, lips parted slightly as he sucked in a shaky breath.

"Why'd you leave the party hmmm?" Natsu leaned forward slightly as he asked this, words still jumbled and clumsy.

Wow, he was much more drunk than Lucy had ever seen him. He must have gotten a little carried away in honor of a certain someone's return from Edolas. Jealousy lashed up inside Lucy suddenly at the memory of why she had left the party.

Natsu had left her alone to go talk to Lisanna, laugh with her, he had even danced with her! Lucy had looked on in thinly veiled horror. She felt so betrayed and ashamed simultaneously. She knew she had no right to be jealous.

After all, Lisanna was Natsu's special childhood friend. He had been devastated along with the rest of the guild when they thought she was dead. Then when they returned from Edolas and Lisanna managed to come too, everything had changed.

Tears stung Lucy's chocolate brown eyes suddenly as she let her emotions wash over her. She wanted to tell Natsu the truth of why she had stormed out of the party. That she was cruelly jealous of Lisanna and had left to go sulk herself to sleep. When that had failed she had attempted to relieve some of her angst-fueled sexual frustration.

And that's where Natsu had tumbled in.

He seemed to sense her sudden change in mood, heck he probably smelled it for all she knew. He dropped her wrist and put both his hands on her smooth shoulders.

"Lushy...don't cry." His drunkenly slurred words couldn't hide that sweet Natsu concern. Lucy sobbed and leaned closer towards him, her body squarely on his torso now. She lowered her eyes to study his chest so as to not meet his intense gaze. Insodoing, she missed the greenish tinge that suddenly spread across Natsu's face.

"Oh Natsu...I'm sorry I ran out. I just..." The blonde trailed off, trying to find the right words. She knew Natsu was drunk and may not remember much tomorrow but she still needed to tell him.

He grunted in response, gripping her shoulders tightly. Lucy took this as encouragement, again missing the way he lurched forward, mouth clenched shut.

"Natsu, I've been wanting to tell you for so long. I just never found the right time. And I know you may not-"

"Lucy! I think I might-" Natsu cut her off with his choked exclamation, gagging on what may have been a sob.

Lucy felt herself get flustered. Could Natsu really be getting so emotional too? Was he going to confess? Her thoughts were going crazy, her heart beating wildly out of her chest. She finally gathered up the courage to slowly raise her eyes to his face.

And barely got out of the way in time as Natsu vomited all over. Lucy's outraged screech echoed into the night followed by the wet sound of Natsu getting sick again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Only 4 but it means the world to me to know people are reading my stuff! Like I said, this is my first fic in EONS and my first writing post in seriously forever. Forgive my rusty joints as we proceed!

This chapter is a little different from the first, so hopefully doesn't turn anyone away. Gonna try my hand at Natsu's POV, forgive me if he comes off as OOC...honestly I prefer Lucy...LOL.

Anways, here we go! I'll try to update as quickly as I can but just adopted a puppy today so I have my hands full at home! Remember, reviews=updates! XOXOXO

 **Chapter 2: Kindling**

A soft humming sound greeted Natsu as he awakened slowly.

He felt like he was climbing up out of a very deep dark hole as he opened his eyes. Bright white light lanced in and he cried out at the sharp pain it brought. Slamming his eyes shut, Natsu cursed the hangover headache he felt acutely now.

He never drank that much. In fact, he made it a point to not drink to the point of intoxication as a general rule. It was something he had learned early on from being around other mages who got drunk and fought. He was already a walking time bomb. Nastu knew himself well enough to understand how dangerous he would be drunk and in a fight. He was dangerous enough sober and in a fight.

But last night had been an exception. Lisanna was back. He still couldn't properly process how that made him feel. He was so incredibly happy to see her again when they stumbled upon her in Edolas. Then he had ridden the disappointment roller coaster down when it was discovered that she was allegedly not the Lisanna he thought she was. And finally, when he and the rest of Fairy Tail had finally returned to Earthland, Natsu had been beyond ecstatic when it was discovered that the real deal Lisanna had returned as well!

It was confusing to him that he wasn't still thrilled as all get out when things finally settled in at the guild and everyone was officially introduced. It must have been something about the way Lucy had faked a smile when she met Lisanna, shaking her hand stiffly and immediately sidling away. It was weird. Lucy was usually friendly. It had caught Natsu quite off guard and made something strange happen to his heart.

That hadn't stopped him from drinking himself senseless at the welcome back party, however.

Groaning, he pulled his arm over his eyes and tried to piece together how he had gotten home. He was in his own hammock in his and Happy's ramshackle house, but couldn't recall just how he had gotten there.

In fact, the last thing he remembered was being challenged to a drinking contest by Cana at the welcome back party the night before. Except...

Soft skin beneath his fingers, cool to the touch. Big brown eyes, wide and shining with tears. Golden hair like silk falling over her breasts as they heaved against him. Natsu's eyes flew back open, this time the shock of the light not as bad.

"Lucy..." He sighed her name reverently. He had gone to Lucy. Natsu vaguely recalled holding her in his arms, touching her bare shoulders, breathing in her heady scent; peaches and sunshine. Had he...? Had they...?

All the color drained from his face, mouth dry with panic (and the hangover too). Not good. If he had done something stupid with Lucy last night while he was too drunk to restrain himself she would never forgive him!

The pinkette tumbled out of his hammock in his rush to get out of it, falling gracelessly several times as he rushed into his living room. He felt absolutely horrible; he NEVER wanted to drink again. A faint feminine humming greeted his ears suddenly and he froze.

Someone was in the house. Someone female. In the kitchen. Smells of cooking assaulted his sensitive nose, simultaneously flipping his stomach and making it grumble loudly. Could you be hungry and nauseous at the same time?

Pondering that deep thought would have to wait. Natsu's heart was hammering out of control. Lucy was probably in the kitchen cooking. Who else would it be? She was probably planning to poison him to get back at him for last night.

Gulping, Natsu shuffled into the kitchen head down, bracing himself for a Lucy Kick. Instead, a soft giggle greeted him.

"Natsu! Good morning! I hope you don't mind, Happy let me in. Thought I'd surprise you with breakfast!"

The voice wasn't Lucy's. It was a voice Natsu had been convinced her wouldn't hear ever again up until recently. He jerked his head up and gaped.

"Lisanna?!"

"That's me! How do you like your eggs?" The pale haired Takeover Mage was grinning from ear to ear, a frilly apron tied on over her clothes. She looked at ease in his nasty kitchen, like it didn't bother her that the place was a wreck.

Natsu stared at her open-mouthed for a moment then shook himself. He ignored the part of him that was disappointed and settled into a seat at the rickety table. A blue blur flew into the window and landed near Natsu carrying a small bundle.

"Happy! That was quick! Thank you!" Lisanna greeted the Exceed with a peck on the cheek and relieved him of his package.

She turned away from them and unwrapped it, tossing the contents into a pan. A sizzling sound and the luscious smell of bacon greeted Natsu's nose. His stomach growled loudly in response.

Happy, who was grinning ear to ear, turned to Natsu and fixed him with a questioning gaze.

"Soooo Natsu. Where did you go when you left the party last night? Did you sleep there? How did you get home? You were pretty drunk when you left. I bet Charle a fish you wouldn't be home this morning. Huh, I guess I owe her and a fish. Anyway where did you go?"

Natsu was still so out of it, the cloud of his hangover dragging at his senses, that Happy's line of questioning made him dizzy. He was just opening his mouth to answer when Lisanna set down two heaping plates full of food in front of them.

"Dig in!" She exclaimed. Natsu and Happy stared in awe at their plates. Natsu's was loaded with fried eggs, potatoes, and bacon, all covered with hot sauce of course. Happy's plate had fried fish, rice, and crab rolls.

Natsu looked at Happy and slapped him a high five.

"Let's eat!" "Aye sir!" They shouted simultaneously before digging into their food rather aggressively. Lisanna giggled and untied her apron, settling down in the seat next to Natsu.

She watched them eat fondly, her deep blue eyes filled with some unnamed emotion. Natsu felt her gaze and looked up, food smeared all over his face.

"What is it Lisanna?" He asked with his mouth full. She giggled again and handed him a napkin.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be back." Something in her tone made Natsu blush as he wiped his face off.

Then he felt guilty instantly. How could he be so happy and so torn all at the same time? An image of Lucy floated back into his mind causing him to frown.

"We're happy you're back too!" Happy cried, elbowing the brooding Natsu who nodded energetically in agreement. The two hungry boys set back to devouring their breakfast as Lisanna looked on wistfully.

BOOM! A Natsu chapter! DEPTH of emotion from the pink haired dragon slayer? FEELS?! EH!?

Please review...reviews are love! :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: GAH! Back to Lucy here...sorry if my last chapter turned anyone off this story! It really does get better...sometimes filler is necessary, no?

I never really address the timeline directly, but in my mind this all takes place directly after the guild gets back from Edolas in the "lull" before the S-Class trials. Hopefully that helps set the stage a little bit!

Anyhoo, read on sweet readers and remember reviews are looooooove~! ;)

 **Chapter 3: Embers**

Lucy was debating with herself as she paced outside the guild hall. She had headed straight there bright and early to confront Natsu about his explosive episode at her apartment the night before. When she had arrived however, Mira informed her that Natsu and Happy hadn't come in yet.

Then Lucy had gotten worried. After she had summoned Virgo to carry Natsu home the night before, she hadn't checked in on him. Maybe he was really sick. She warred with herself, arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

She was concerned for Natsu, but if he was sick it was his own doing. Drinking too much and acting the way he had was really unforgivable! On the other hand, he had acted so affectionately with her, spoke to her so softly...

The blonde celestial Mage blushed crimson at the memory of drunk Natsu calling her scent "delicious". He had even pulled her on top of him! What could that mean? Could he possibly care more for her than she thought?

"No no no! Get it together Lucy!" Lucy exclaimed this to herself, shaking her head emphatically and deciding on a course of action. She was going to Natsu's house to check on him. If he was okay she was going to tell him off. Or maybe confess to him. Or both!

Either way, her feet carried her toward the ramshackle hut in the woods that Natsu and Happy called home. She was mentally rehearsing what she was going to say when she drew up on the house. The smell of wood fire and food cooking caught her of guard and she stopped short.

Her brown eyes flew up to the chimney where a thin curl of smoke could be seen. That was odd. Natsu never cooked. He always either came to her place and ate all her food or went to the guild hall.

Lucy didn't know why but she suddenly had the urge to sneak up to a window and spy on Natsu. How else would she figure out why the heck he was suddenly cooking for himself?

As the blonde crept quietly towards the kitchen window, she tried to still her unsteady breathing. She was so nervous! Her heart was telling her she needed to be honest with Natsu about her feelings.

Her head was screaming "no way"; a confession like that could ruin their friendship. But something about Lisanna's return had lit a fire under Lucy to do something, anything, about her love life frustrations.

Lucy stopped underneath the window and slowly raised herself up just enough to peer up over the sill. What she saw almost made her eyes pop out of her head. There was Natsu sitting at the kitchen table chowing down on a plate of food. Happy was sitting on the table itself doing some damage on a plate of his own.

But Lucy's eyes couldn't move from the figure sitting next to Natsu.

Lisanna...

A roaring sound filled Lucy's ears and her chest tightened. Of course she was there taking care of Natsu. Why wouldn't she be? She was Natsu's closest friend now...

Lucy felt the beginning of tears pricking her eyes as she thought back on the way she and Natsu had met. How he had saved her and brought her to Fairy Tail and encouraged her to do her best. Things had always been so easy and natural between them.

Everything was better when they were together.

Now that Lisanna was back, Lucy felt herself getting replaced on the team. She felt like a chasm was opening between herself and Natsu and she hated it. With the weight of her emotions heavy on her mind, Lucy decided to sneak away and prayed no one would notice her.

She turned in a crouch, inching back away from the house. A loose stone caught the heel of her boot and suddenly Lucy was sprawling into the shrubby undergrowth.

"Ow..." Lucy mumbled as she hastily drew herself back up. When she looked back up, she found herself face to face with Natsu as he looked out the window. Obviously, with his super dragon slayer senses, he had heard the crashing sounds of Lucy's graceful tumble and had come to investigate.

His face shifted from angry suspicion to happiness to anxious in three seconds as he took in Lucy's expression. She couldn't help the crushing feeling that was taking over her. Looking at him, his pink hair still ruffled from sleep, scarf askew, eyes bright and wide; he was so perfectly Natsu.

And so perfectly out of reach. Lucy mustered up her best fake smile and greeted Natsu brightly.

"Morning Natsu!" Her cry summoned Happy and Lisanna to the window too, both were clearly curious.

"Morning Luce." Natsu's voice was low and he didn't make eye contact. He nervously fidgeted with his scarf instead. Lucy swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly so dry!

"Luuucy! What were you doing in the bushes?" Happy squeaked his blunt question, crossing his tiny arms and looking very stern. Lucy laughed nervously, palms suddenly very sweaty. She tried to avoid looking at Natsu and her eyes ended up on Lisanna's pretty features instead.

She was flat out gorgeous, just like her older sister. Her short silvery hair framed her face just so, deep blue eyes so open and trusting. She had a curvy, womanly shape too, although not nearly as busty as Lucy herself. A small part of Lucy's ego preened itself at that realization.

Remembering herself and that her presence was still unexplained, Lucy cleared her throat and shuffled her feet.

"I-I came to make sure Natsu made it home okay." Lucy flinched at how nervous her own voice sounded. What was with her?

Happy snorted.

"And what you fell in the bushes? They're all squashed now! They'll probably grow funny forever!" An angry blush rushed up into Lucy's cheeks at Happy's insinuation that she had damaged their stubby little shrubs.

"Hey! Watch it, cat!" She growled, for a second forgetting her awkward situation. Happy huffed and floated back into the house, tucking back into his breakfast, and flatly ignoring his humans.

Lisanna giggled at their interaction but Natsu remained awkwardly aloof. Lucy took a moment to take in how close the two were standing to each other. They seemed comfortable, intimate even. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it.

"Lucy, do you want to come in for some breakfast?" Lisanna asked politely, her pretty face an open invitation. It was saying 'let's be friends' but what Lucy's mind saw was 'let me steal Natsu away forever.' No way she could eat breakfast with them!

"No, no thanks! I'm watching my figure! Gotta stay trim and trained, right Natsu?" Ugh, Lucy groaned inwardly at her own weird comment.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. He was at least looking at her now. But his expression was clouded, an unreadable emotion in his slanted olive eyes.

"Well, another time then?" Lisanna was still carrying on polite small talk. Lucy wondered if she was picking up on the tension in the air between Natsu and herself. Lucy couldn't tell but she wasn't sticking around to find out.

"Er, sure maybe. Well, gotta get up to the guild to see if there are any good jobs! See you later!"

Lucy spit all this out and spun on her heel, rushing back onto the the trail that led back towards Magnolia. She didn't want to see Lisanna and Natsu standing close together anymore but the image was seared into her mind.

The tears she had been fighting were rolling down her face now. She cried as she started jogging, letting the wind wipe away the tears. She couldn't stand the horrible crushing feeling in her chest. She felt so overwhelmed.

Had she really already lost Natsu? She had only just come to terms with the weight of her feelings. And now...?

Her distress must have become very apparent to her spirits because suddenly a golden aura appeared and Loke materialized in front of her. Lucy stopped running, heaving in a gasping breath before bursting into a fresh wave of sobs.

Loke didn't say anything. He just gently gathered his mistress into his arms and held her until the tears stopped.

KYAAAH! Had to push Lucy over the edge a little here...I relate to her a lot so I have a really good time writing her emotional scenes. _;;;


	4. Chapter 4

AN: DOUBLE UPDATE ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKYYYYYYYY! Yeah...yyyyyeah...SO INTENSE!

Because I'm a glutton for punishment and also I love my readers and this story. HERE GOES! :) :) :)

 **Chapter 4: Ignition**

"Ahhhhh...nothing like a soak after training hard, huh Natsu?" Happy sighed contently from his spot in Fairy Tail's hot bath.

"Aye..." The pinkette murmured his response, head resting on his forearm, body slouched in the warm water that filled the tub.

Being a fighting guild meant they always had need of a gym for training and a tub for soaking sore, tired muscles. Fairy Tail's gym had separate male and female baths that were equally luxurious; huge in ground tile mosaic tubs with built in jets and sauna benches all around. Prefect for recovering after a mission or long journey.

On this particular morning, however, the male bath was crowded with grouchy mages with pounding headaches and short tempers. Everyone had enjoyed themselves at Lisanna's welcome back party.

"If by 'training' you mean 'drinking yourself stupid' then sure. Soak your hangovers away." Gray, wearing only a tiny white towel around his waist, sat well away from the tub itself with his arms crossed. He had gone shot to shot with Cana but never had an issue with hangovers. He claimed it had something to do with his ice magic.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at his rival but otherwise ignored the ice make Mage, slipping further into the hot bath water. Normally he would have challenged Gray to a fight for that kind of snarky comment, but his hangover still had his head in splitting pain. Natsu decided the water was not quite hot enough for him so he focused his magic on heating it up.

"Drinking is manly." Elfman announced this while rubbing one of his sizable shoulders with a strong smelling balm.

A few other male mages yelped and leapt from the bath as the pink haired dragon slayer warmed the water past a safe-for-humans level.

Even Happy flew out, hissing as he did, to settle down on the bench near Gray to cool off. It was always much cooler next to the icy Mage.

Now Natsu had the bath to himself, which he preferred anyway. He sighed loudly and stretched out, feeling the hot water starting to work out the soreness in his limbs. A hangover was sort of like getting in a battle you didn't fare so well in but couldn't quite remember.

Annoying. He hated losing. Even to a hangover.

What Natsu did remember was the way he felt when he held Lucy in his arms. The soft press of her body against his, the tickle of her golden hair as it swept past his face. And her smell. He groaned quietly as he recalled how completely overwhelmed he had been by Lucy's scent.

Working with her as closely as he had since she arrived at the guild, Natsu had become accustomed to the smells of Lucy. He knew her general aroma and quite liked it; she smelled of light and ripe peaches. A sweet, happy Lucy smell. He knew how she smelled when she was angry, hurt, confused, content, sad, excited...

But what he had smelled last night when he tumbled through Lucy's window had been something else entirely. It was not the gentle sweet smell of normal every day Lucy.

It was her scent but enhanced and captivating. The way she looked hasn't helped matters either. Dressed only in that tiny tank top and itty bitty sleep shorts, hair undone and mussed from bed. Her concerned look as she leaned over him to make she he was okay after his fall from her window...

It had all effected his dragon side in a very primal way. His heartbeat had gone erratic and his skin tingled like crazy; every cell in his body had screamed for him to take her. To claim her. To make her feel the force of his need.

Natsu felt himself getting flustered at his own memories. His body had reacted on its own in that moment and he had a very hard time restraining himself when Lucy had blushed and squirmed against him. She was so naive and pure, all creamy skin and pink lips...

The dragon slayer slapped himself suddenly. No way! No more fantasizing about Lucy! She was his best friend and team mate, nothing more. No room for lustful thoughts in that relationship. No sir.

Natsu busied himself with actually bathing now that he had thoroughly soaked himself to a state of raisin toes. The bath room was mostly empty now, he noted; everyone must have finished up while he daydreamed about Lucy.

He then shook his head vigorously and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He squirted roughly half the bottle into his hands and sudsed his hair up, fingers massaging his scalp angrily.

Besides, he mused to himself as he doused his pink tresses to rinse out the soap, Lucy was practically a princess in the general sense of the term. She could never want Natsu in that way, very much nonetheless care for him.

And then there was Lisanna...

Natsu found himself frowning when he caught his reflection in the mirrored panel that ran along next to the tub. He studied the expression on his face and wondered why it looked so odd. He was usually smiling and the deep frown looked just as foreign as it felt.

How were these two girls making him feel so confused and weird?

Lucy perched on the edge of her seat at the bar, squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. He was staring her down across the guild hall, something not entirely uncommon, but it was somehow setting her whole body on fire.

Maybe it was because of what had happened the night before. Or maybe it was because of what she had done that morning. Either way, he was making her wish she was invisible and she hated that feeling.

Normally Lucy loved the attention. She loved walking into a room and knowing people were looking at her. It was part of her hidden, selfish inner persona that delighted in all things ego.

That was, after all, one of the reasons why she dressed the way she did, subtly showing as much skin as possible. Her motivation for dressing seductively recently had shifted slightly from wanting everyone's attention to wanting a specific person's attention, particularly because he seemed so completely oblivious.

In this particular instance, Lucy cursed her skimpy wardrobe. She wished she could have worn a full length burlap sack with a hood if it meant he would maybe just not notice her presence.

His slanted olive eyes were locked on her even as he laughed at something Happy said to him. They never left her as she ordered another cup of coffee from Mira and shakily poured too much sugar into it and stirred it so aggressively that brown liquid splashed on the polished bar top.

Mira clucked her tongue and wiped it up, arching a pale eyebrow in question at he blonde. The S-Class barmaid looked like she wanted to say something but Lucy gulped and dropped her eyes, praying that for once everyone would just drop it. But, this was Fairy Tail and he was Natsu. And if humiliation was on the menu, Lucy had a lifetime all-you-can-eat pass.

Lucy groaned inwardly as she heard Natsu exclaim something ridiculous to Gray about "fiery glory" as he stalked away from the table he was sitting at with the others. The blonde Celestial Mage had purposefully distanced herself from her teammates that morning because she needed time to reflect.

Her mind wandered back to the events of the past 24 hours even as her chocolate brown eyes lost sight of the dragon slayer she had been locked in a staring contest with all morning.

Her heart ached longingly as she recalled how Natsu had crashed into her apartment the night before. He had fumbled with her top, pulled her close, breathed her in like a lover would. Then he had proceeded to vomit all over her apartment. Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch at the memory. It had taken her and Virgo a loooong time to clean it all up. Gross.

Then earlier that morning Lucy had made a fool of herself by going to Natsu's only to walk in on what seemed to be a happy family breakfast. Anger and jealousy lanced through Lucy now. Lisanna's tinkling laughter reached her ears from across the guild hall and Lucy barely contained a snarl.

Clapping her hands over her mouth, Lucy tried to take deep breaths through her nose to calm herself down. When she had unraveled in the woods, Loke had appeared and held her. He hadn't said much. He just soothed her, told her she was beautiful and wonderful and someday someone would make her happy.

Lucy lowered her hands and smoothed them over her legs. Loke had been very sweet, but part of her still felt angry and hurt. She didn't want SOMEONE to make her happy. She wanted Natsu.

She sighed, feeling very defeated by the whole thing. She was resigned to just waiting for Natsu to drop her from the team so she could leave the guild and move on. There was no way she could stay if he wants going to be with Lisanna.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" A small voice spoke next to her.

The blonde turned and spotted Wendy and Charle taking the two seats next to Lucy at the bar. The petite dragon slayer had a very concerned look on her face while the white Exceed looked superior as always.

"Oh Wendy I'm fine. Just tired..." Lucy croaked then trailed off, realizing she wasn't fooling the healing Mage. Wendy folded her hands delicately and fixed Lucy with a sagacious gaze.

"If this is about Natsu, you know you can talk to me, don't you?" She sounded so earnest for someone so young.

Lucy was constantly surprised by Wendy's wisdom. In this instance, however, Lucy felt like the younger girl was overstepping just a tad.

"No Wendy. I don't think I should talk about it. Not that it has to do with Natsu at all." The blonde blurted this out and tried to laugh dismissively but it came out sounding very strained.

Charle raised a delicate eyebrow dubiously. Wendy nodded, accepting Lucy's dismissal. She eyed her friend sadly and hopped up, Charle trailing behind her as they walked away.

Lucy instantly felt horrible! She was frustrated with herself and Natsu not poor Wendy. Maybe she needed to be alone for a while so she could figure out her wacko feelings.

Nodding to herself, Lucy spun in her seat and leapt up, losing her balance as her booted foot got caught on the edge of the barstool's lower rungs.

With a pathetic squawk of protest, Lucy crashed to the floor along with the offending bar stool. Silence fell over the guild hall, Lucy felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. What a day!

A pair of warm, callused hands were lifting her up, brushing her off, stabilizing her. She turned toward thank her chivalrous helper but when she realized who it was she nearly tripped back over the same stool in her hurry to scramble away.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" His features were clouded with worry, lips turned downwards slightly in a frown. Lucy shook her fist mentally at his overwhelming cuteness.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Natsu. Just fine." Lucy took another step back away from her friend and teammate. She couldn't take standing so close to him. Not with everything being so weird.

Natsu arched a pink eyebrow at her unconvincing response and crossed his arms over his muscled chest. What was with everyone and arching their eyebrows at her today?

"You stink at lying, ya weirdo." Lucy huffed indignantly. There was still a hush over the room, as if their guild mates were waiting for a show. Lucy was just angry enough to oblige them.

"Well at least I can hold my liquor! My apartment still reeks of vomit thanks to you!" Natsu's mouth fell open as a few raucous bursts of laughter echoed around them. Lucy caught a glimpse of Gray and Gajeel looking gleeful and slapping each other high five.

Natsu was sputtering, clearly grasping for a comeback. That was odd. Usually he had rapid fire snotty comment about her when they bickered. Lucy seized upon the silent opportunity with gusto.

"Yeah! And another thing! Maybe you should figure out what's up with your own issues before you start asking me about mine!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu looked confused, but the familiar gleam was in his eyes. He was fired up for a fight now.

Good, Lucy thought. Better things were like this; normal fighting and shenanigans were better than confusing affections.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Lisanna enter the ring of spectators as if on cue. Happy was floating along next to her and they were chatting casually. They came up short when the spotted the crowd gathering around Lucy and Natsu.

Perfect. Now she was here. Lucy felt the sudden urge to back down, gracefully exit stage right. But the more selfish Lucy won out. This needed to be addressed and if Lisanna was here to witness it so be it.

She drew herself up, shaking out her long blonde hair and squaring her shoulders. She jabbed a finger at Natsu and watched the horror on his face as the words she said next left her mouth.

"You can't keep this up Natsu. It's either her or me and you know it. Only one of us can be your best team mate. So choose." Stunned by the harshness in her own voice, Lucy braced herself for what would come next.

Whispers and shouts broke out all around them as people gossiped; of course they had all been waiting for this. Lucy was well known to be jealous so everyone had to know what Lisanna's return would mean. Even Erza was leaning forward now, eagerly awaiting Natsu's answer.

Natsu himself looked like Lucy had slapped him. He was pretty ignorant when it came to women so it was all new territory for him. Lucy took two steps closer to the fire dragon slayer, just close enough to poke his chest with her pointer finger none too gently.

"I. Said. Choose." She hissed this through clenched teeth, her anger raw and tears close to the surface of her eyes. The longer he was silent, the farther away Lucy felt.

"That's not fair Lucy. You can't-" Natsu stammered this, grasping his scarf nervously, but Lucy cut him off, yelling now.

"No! I can! I'm in love with you Natsu! I have to know whether I need to wait around for you to realize I've been here all along or if she's the one for you! I can't deal with NOT knowing! But if you can't decide then it's already over!" Her shouts echoed throughout the hall, everyone had fallen silent again.

Natsu's olive eyes were wide with shock, cheeks painted with a furious crimson blush. Lisanna had clapped her hands over her mouth, tears sparkling in her eyes. Lucy realized with sudden horror that she had just literally confessed everything she felt in front of everyone, in front of Natsu.

Her brown eyes filled with tears and her shoulders shook slightly with the effort to hold back her sobs. Natsu's expression said it all. He was flat out horrified and clearly humiliated.

"L-Lucy I...I can't. I don't...ughh..." Sputtering for on his answer, Natsu tried to take a step towards Lucy who choked out a sob and held out her hands as if to fend him off.

"No Natsu. That's it. I'll make this easy on you. I'm leaving." She didn't wait for another weak response from the dragon slayer. She whirled and pushed through the crowd towards the exit.

Lucy took off running the second she got outside, sobs wracking her body for the second time that day. Tears blurred her vision making it hard for her to navigate but she knew her route by heart. She was heading home. She had to pack and get out of town.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Quick update today! GAH! THE PLOT THICKENS! SO SO SO read and review! ;)

 **Chapter 5: Ablaze**

Natsu gaped after Lucy like a fish that been had dragged out into the middle of the desert. What the hell what just happened? One second he was helping Lucy up off the ground and the next thing he knew, she was yelling him. And telling him she loved him?

He blinked twice, slowly. And suddenly everything exploded into motion around him. His guildmates were shouting, telling him to run after her, to not run after her, to run away, to fight like a man-so many people screaming at him all at once! Natsu flinched and covered his ears with his hands, preparing for the worst.

"ENOUGH YOU BRATS!" A deafening shout silenced everyone in the guild hall all at once. Master Makorov stood on the bar, his tiny form exuding all the power he truly possessed as he surveyed his "children".

Master Makarov scanned the now silent crowd assembled until his shrewd eyes landed on Natsu. He barely his his shudder at the intensity of being sling led out by the master.

"Natsu Dragneel. I don't think I need to say that what we all just witnessed was unacceptable."

Natsu leapt at the chance to agree.

"Right? I mean she just attacked me-" and he was promptly slammed to the floor by the master's giant fist attack.

"It's rude to interrupt when your elders are speaking, brat! Like I was saying, Lucy is not allowed to leave this guild because of your thick headed stubbornness. Either you go and get her or the rest of us will."

A chorus of cheers filled the guildhall, everyone agreeing with the master on this issue.

"A-aye sir!" Natsu croaked from underneath the impossibly huge fist of Fairy Tail's leader. He had never wanted to crawl into the floorboards and disappear forever as much as he did in that moment. He loved his nakama, but could they just back off his business for once?

As soon as master Makarov released him, he shook himself off and sidled to the edge of the crowd. Everyone was returning to their normal activities and Natsu was hoping to slip off back into the woods to think before anyone noticed.

He was so focused on his stealth that he didn't notice the floor beneath his feet slowly icing over until he slipped and lost his balance. With a less than polite string of curses, the pinkette crashed headlong into the wall.

Gray and Erza were on him instantly.

"What the hell, flame brain? What was that with Lucy back there?" The shirtless ice make Mage lifted Natsu up by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Fury was etched on his usually withdrawn features, an expression so intense that it made a nearby Juvia swoon.

Erza looked similarly furious. Her arms were crossed over her armor, eyes bright with battle lust. She looked like a vengeful angel ready to strike.

"Natsu. I agree with the master completely here. If you do not agree to be honest with Lucy and bring her back, we will do it for you." The red haired Mage paused here, lowering her face and leaning in very close to Natsu's face.

"And it won't be pretty." She whispered, eyes boring holes into poor Natsu's soul.

"Aw what do you guys even know! It's none of your business!" Compromised as he was, Natsu was not about to go down without a fight. He launched a flame-covered fist at the side of Gray's head and escaped, dodge rolling away from the duo.

"Has all the fire fried your brain, you slanty eyed lizard? Lucy is worth it!" Juvia gasped from her hiding spot nearby.

Gray materialized an ice spear as he spoke, launching it into Natsu's escape path and effectively slowing him down.

"Who you callin' lizard, you icy pervert!" Natsu snarled in response. He then flew into the usual sparring combat moves with his icy rival, but what Gray said had gotten to him.

He was right. Master was right. Erza was right. Lucy was worth it. She deserved the loyalty and passion of her peers. She was strong, smart, funny, thoughtful, caring, and of course beautiful. Through all their adventures, she had never backed down from a fight. She never betrayed her friends and she never hurt anyone who did my deserve it.

Even as he dodged another one of Gray's ice spear attacks, Natsu was overwhelmed with a feeling of intense fear. He knew one thing for sure, he didn't want Lucy to leave. He wouldn't know what to do without her. She was his light. They balanced each other so well and he never had to worry about her being by her side.

No, Natsu knew he couldn't lose Lucy too. She was the first person who had started to fill the void left by Igneel all those years ago. Whatever was between them was complicated now, but before all that weirdness they were meant to be on each other's team.

So by the time Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress armor and effectively put an end to his battle with Gray, Natsu had made up his mind.

"Okay fine! I'm gonna go get Lucy! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu crowed this at the top of his lungs and took off through the doors to the guild.

Behind him, Erza and Gray traded knowing smirks and slapped each other high fives. Mira stood behind the bar looking starry-eyed.

"Finally..." Gajeel grunted to a giggling Levy who just elbowed the steel dragon slayer playfully in response.

It seemed that Happy and Lisanna looked like the only two members of the guild who weren't relieved and/or ecstatic that Natsu was finally going after Lucy. In fact, Lisanna's face fell and she stood wringing her hands for a beat before Happy shouted to her.

Then they both flew out the doors to follow Natsu into the gathering dusk.

Eep! Sorry for the quick update! I needed to interrupt my Lucy flow with some Natsu action! I'm not good at fight scenes sooo that's a thing...*sweatdrops* Ack...the next couple chapters though!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE! XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** O M G! SO sorry for the horrible typos in the last chapter! GAH! SO unlike me, but I updated so quickly yesterday I didn't have time for my usual meticulous proofreading.

Okie dokie, here it is. Another different sort of chapter...flexing my rusty joints again!

: ) : ) : ) REVIEWS ARE LOVE !

...

 **Chapter 6: Simmer**

Natsu didn't have to stop and think about where Lucy was headed. He knew her well enough to know her threat to pack up and leave was not an empty one. She was probably en route to her apartment even now.

Taking a quick whiff of the breeze, Natsu easily picked up Lucy's peachy scent. His heart fluttered strangely in his chest in response. A small smile ghosted his lips as he shifted to spin around and adjust his course. To Lucy's apartment!

"Natsu wait!" He froze. That voice. The one voice that could give him pause at that exact moment. Where excitement once jumbled playfully with uncertainty in his heart, dread now swam.

"Lisanna..." Natsu slowed to a halt and pivoted to face his pale haired childhood friend. The look on her face was one of immense sadness, tears glimmering in her deep blue eyes. Happy sat on her shoulder looking more than a little peeved.

But there was no time for this! He had to catch up to Lucy before she made it out of town. Dancing from foot to foot impatiently, Natsu waited a split second before announcing his intentions.

"Listen Lisanna. I really need to go. I have to-"

"Go get her, Natsu. I know." The dragon slayer jerked his head at her words. Had she just...? But he thought she still thought of them as "more than friends-friends"?

Lisanna took a deep breath and met Natsu's confused gaze resolutely.

"Natsu, I just wanted us all to be together again, the three of us, like it was before. When I got back from Edolas, it was really all I could think about. We were such a happy family!" She paused for a moment, scratching Happy behind his fuzzy ear affectionately.

"But, the more I saw how you acted around Lucy, the more I knew I wasn't needed anymore."

"Lisanna! You are needed! We need you!" Happy squawked before Natsu had a chance to interject. He was about to agree but Lisanna plowed on, a determined expression on her delicate features.

"No, just listen please. I knew you back when we were kids, Natsu. I knew what you liked, what you hated, what made you happy, sad, scared. But," Lisanna inhaled deeply and shrugged, eyes fixed off in the distance.

"Now I don't. I was scared to realize I didn't even recognize you anymore when I compared the Natsu you are now to the Natsu I knew as a kid." She smiled fondly now, casting her gaze down to the cobblestone road.

"Lucy makes your eyes light up. You watch her like she is the sun to your moon. She moves, you move. She makes you laugh in a way I've never heard before. She is truly your other half." Lisanna laughed bitterly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"After meeting the Edolas Lucy and Natsu, I guess I should have just jumped to that conclusion huh? Oh well. You just better go and bring her back or I'll never forgive you, got it?" A playful tone entered her voice but Natsu understood the depth of what she meant.

Lisanna was letting him go. Just like he had let her go all those years ago when he thought she was dead. Lucy was the first girl he even glanced twice at since Lisanna left. It was immensely important to him that Lisanna was giving him her blessing.

Honestly, he had been clinging to some kind of odd desire to rekindle that childhood affection too. That was part of his dilemma with how things had spiraled out of control with Lucy. He had feelings for both girls. But Lisanna was his past. He could see that now. Could Lucy be his future?

Natsu's eyes then jumped up to his blue buddy. The Exceed still looked baleful, but resigned.

"Geez...I guess we're not all going to live together and catch fish anymore huh?" Natsu and Lisanna both laughed at his typical seafood-centric logic.

"No buddy. But I promise we'll go on loads of missions together and see each other all the time! Deal?" Natsu was getting antsy to get moving again, he just didn't want to leave things open ended.

Happy chuckled, flying up into the air, fists pumping energetically.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get Lucy!"

...

Please stay tuned! Things are gonna heat up SOON! Speaking of heat, I'm starting to run out of fire related chapter titles...hopefully I can keep them consistent through the end! )


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** BOOM CLAP! This is a goood one folks! And more to come! I'm hoping those of you who lurk (no judgement, I do it all the time) will start to drop a review or PM with your thoughts soon.

Love the love!

 **...**

 **Chapter 7: Blaze**

Lucy ran like the hounds of hell were at her heels. She had to make good time. Somebody from the guild was bound to follow her. Right...?

But how could she bear to go back to the guild now? How could she go on after confessing her love for Natsu in such a public, ridiculous way? He obviously didn't feel the same way. Why else had he hesitated like that?

Dumb. Stupid. Foolish Lucy! She tortured herself with thoughts like this until she reached the river. By now she was crying so hard she had to stop for a moment, doubling over and gasping for breath between sobs.

A shimmer of golden light announced the arrival of one of her spirits. Exactly what she needed; another interjection from somebody close to her. Lucy sobbed louder, gripping her knees as she sunk down onto the cobblestone street.

"Princess..." Loke's deep voice greeted her, sounding immensely sad. Lucy lifted her head to look at her loyal spirit.

"Loke!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but still she looked lovely to him. Loke knelt beside her and offered her a handkerchief.

"You have to stop crying over him, Lucy. The more he makes you cry, the more I want to challenge him to a duel." She couldn't help but laughed bitterly at that, mopping up her face with the soft hanky.

Loke's handsome face glowed in the light of sunset, hazel eyes gleaming from behind his tinted glasses. He wore his usual suit and tie combo, looking dashing as always.

Lucy felt cheated. Natsu had very clearly rejected her and now she was seeking comfort from her handsome, loyal, and completely unavailable lion spirit. The universe really had it out for her.

She took Loke's offered hand to help her up off the ground, brushing her skirt off as she did so. He held her hand for an extra second, squeezing reassuringly before letting go.

"Geez what a mess I've made..." Lucy murmured, wringing Loke's handkerchief in her hands anxiously.

"Lucy. You are something to cherish. No man could deny you." The treble of his voice made Lucy feel even worse. He was so smooth, even when she was an absolute hot mess. How was he so loyal to her?

"But Natsu did! He didn't even try! He just, just..." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, lips quivering pitifully. Loke felt the sudden urge to embrace her again, but knew at this point that would only make things worse.

Instead, he opened his mouth to respond but something made him go stiff, head whipping around.

"LUUUUCY!" A loud shout preceded a cloud of smoke around the corner, a running figure materializing out of it slowly. Lucy spotted pink hair, a white scarf...her heart stuttered in her chest.

Natsu slid to a stop in front of the pair right at the edge of the river. He had obviously really run the whole way from the guild. His hair was a mess and he was panting loudly. He glared at Loke who stood with his arms out protectively between Natsu and his mistress.

Lucy couldn't quite believe her eyes. A flutter of hope leapt up within her. Maybe just maybe...

Natsu fixed his glare on her over Loke's shoulder.

"You!" He barked, pointing a single finger at her like Lucy had done to him earlier. Lucy gulped and sniffled, knowing she must look absolutely pathetic cowering behind Loke.

Natsu seemed to think the same thing because he shifted the weight of his rage-filled gaze at the celestial spirit now.

"Move you overgrown house cat! I wanna talk to Lucy!" Loke laughed in response, a harsh dismissive sound.

Lucy remembered what he had said about dueling with Natsu. She wondered if he had been serious. The prospect was both scary and exciting.

"Not a chance, dragon slayer! You've made my Lucy cry twice today and I will not stand for that!" Golden light sprang to life around Loke's fists as if to emphasize his meaning.

Natsu snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously. He clenched his fists at his sides, flames dancing to life around him.

"Your Lucy huh? Your...Lucy...?" Natsu's voice was choked with anger, low and dangerous. Lucy shuddered, glancing from Loke to Natsu and back again. Neither one looked like they would back down first.

"I will not stand for you toying with Lucy's emotions and ignoring her. She is far superior to this one." Loke jerked his head angrily, indicating someone else who had just come around he corner.

Lucy inwardly groaned. Lisanna again. What, was she following Natsu everywhere like a puppy now? And there was Happy, floating right at Lisanna's side. He was wearing a frown, eyes darting from Lucy, to Loke, to Natsu and back again anxiously.

Lisanna herself looked worried, hands clasped in front of her. Lucy felt her rage leap up again, hand dancing to her the keys she wore at her side. She could summon Aquarius and wash them all away right now. That would prove who was superior!

But then again, she would have to face the snarky mermaid spirit's abuse and Lucy was not emotionally able to handle anything else today. Instead she focused her attention on the stand off between Natsu and Loke.

The dragon slayer was still silent, heaving in deep breaths as the flames around him gathered intensity. Loke seemed to be sizing him up.

"What is your answer, dragon slayer?"

Lucy could barely breathe as she waited for Natsu to respond. He looked flat out scary now; fully fired up, rage-fueled flames crackling with pure power all around him.

"Since when is she YOUR anything, cat boy?" Natsu's voice was lower than usual, a growling rasp that vibrated in Lucy's chest.

The air grew hotter as Natsu snorted out a stream of smoke, his eyes filled with an intensity that made Lucy's knees shake. Was that fear or excitement? She didn't care anymore. Seeing him like that because of her made it so worth it.

Loke shook his head and drew himself up, feigning nonchalance.

"I have been with Lucy all the times you have hurt her, whether you knew it or not. When your blundering ways stomp all over my princess' heart, I am there to hold her and wipe away her tears. Natsu, you don't know how much Lucy has suffered for you. She-"

"Loke! Stop!" Lucy gasped, blushing furiously at her spirit's monologue.

She somewhat grasped what he was doing, but it was embarrassing all the same. Natsu didn't mean to be such a thick headed goofball. He shouldn't be made to feel bad for Lucy's crush on him.

Before Lucy could diffuse the situation however, Natsu sprang into action. He leapt at Loke and unleashed an immense attack. It startled the spirit but he recovered well enough to deflect it with his own golden Regulus energy.

A dangerous smile was playing on Natsu's lips now.

"Holding her and wiping away tears, huh? That's crossing the line, Loke. Now I'm all fired up."

 **...**

Special shout out to MarSofTheGalaxies! You're one of the reasons I'm keeping this fic going! Thank you for all the support!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** TURN BACK ALL YE WHO DO NOT LIKE THE LEMONS! This chapter is definitely citrusy and earns that M Rating much more than the first chapter!

EEP! SPOILERS. ENJOY! ;)

...

 **Chapter 8: Inferno**

"You would have killed him!"

Lucy's screeching cry kept echoing in his head, guilt stabbing at him with every syllable. Natsu recalled the aftermath of his battle by the river with Loke better than the battle itself. Everything was kind of a blur of bloodlust.

Lucy had forced Loke's gate closed when she realized Natsu was past the point of no return. Even Lisanna and Happy's cries for him to stop were futile. All Natsu could see was red, his fist pummeling Loke's smug face, the jealous rage in his chest pushing him farther and farther off the edge.

"You would have killed part of me!"

Natsu flinched and shook his head energetically. No way. He could have stopped himself before it went that far. His dragon rage had been out of control during his fight with Loke but he would never have actually killed him. Would he?

"Natsu you idiot!"

Natsu shuffled his feet, ashamed at his lack of a response so far. But what could he even say that wouldn't just muck things up worse? He had a horrible habit of making Lucy more angry in situations like this.

They were in Lucy's apartment now, Happy and Lisanna were long gone back to the guild hall to doubtlessly tell everyone all about the fight. Natsu was still amped up from his double header of battles; Gray and Erza and then Loke, quite the eventful hour for the battle crazy dragon slayer!

Lucy, however, was furious; arms crossed over her chest, one foot tapping out an angry beat on her living room floor. Her cheeks were flushed, mouth turned down in an angry frown. But, even when she was yelling at him, Natsu thought Lucy was beautiful. Fierce and amazing to watch, like a sunset after a storm.

He wanted so badly to tell her what he really thought in that moment, but instead Natsu huffed, and wiped his sweaty forehead off on his scarf, adopting his usual dismissive attitude.

"Pssh. He had it coming, Luce." He knew this would piss her off more. He loved it. Honestly, he would rather her be mad at him. At least when she was mad she wasn't drying. Seeing her cry made him feel worse than he did the day that Igneel left.

"WHAT?!" Lucy squawked at him, arms flailing around furiously.

"What does that even mean Natsu? He is my most loyal spirit! He is a Fairy Tail Mage! He's nakama! No matter-"

Natsu growled, a low warning, and it made Lucy gasp, silencing her rant. The dragon part of him grinned. She responded so easily to him. It was tantalizing.

"Doesn't matter. He bragged about touching you. He had it coming." Natsu felt childish admitting that to Lucy, but he was clearly being possessive. When Loke had taunted him about holding Lucy and wiping her tears and had called her "his", that was too much.

Even remembering it made Natsu angry. He felt the fiercer side of him, the fiery dragon side, straining against his control.

Lucy was quiet. She was staring at him wonderingly, chocolate brown eyes wide and shining. Natsu inhaled deeply, trying to gauge her mood. He was anxious about her, ahem, feelings after she flat out said she loved him like that in front of the whole guild.

But again, her scent caught him totally off guard. It filled his nostrils and invaded his mind in an effusively sensual way. Such a juicy, fruity smell. It made him wonder about how she tasted.

Another growl rumbled within his chest and Natsu realized too late that he was not in control. His dragon instincts were taking over. As his eyes traveled over Lucy's body, he slowly approached her and delighted in the way even that seemed to spike her own excitement.

Her green tank top was cut low and short, showing off her ample cleavage and flat stomach. So much creamy skin visible. Natsu knew how soft it was but wanted to touch it all.

His gaze slid lower, appreciating the shortness of her khaki skirt as well. Her shapely legs on display all the way down to her booted feet. Every bit tempting him more and more. Natsu's slanted olive gaze shot back up to Lucy's face and was pleasantly surprised by her expression.

She looked flat out excited, aroused even. She was panting, pupils dilated as her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. By now Natsu had crossed the room and was standing barely a breath away from his partner. He felt that tingling itch all over his body spike eagerly, his self-control slipping further away with each passing second.

"Lucy, you don't know what you do to me." The gritty quality of his voice was foreign to his own ears but Lucy shuddered at hear it. Normal Natsu's would have been bugging out of his head at this sultry blonde before him.

"Tell me then." She breathed in response, licking her lips. Her eyes were locked on his as she closed the distance between them, leaning forward.

"Show me." She whispered this into Natsu's ear and his final shred of control snapped.

He grabbed her shoulders with a snarl and smashed his lips onto hers. The force of the kiss made Lucy stumble backwards, but as Natsu slid his hands down her sides to grip her hips, she relaxed her weight into him. She moaned and parted her lips as he probed his tongue into her mouth.

The heat of the kiss rapidly increased and soon, Lucy's hands were tangled in Natsu's pink hair, pulling him closer. Every inch of their bodies was pressed together and they were both lost to the feeling of lips, tongues, teeth dancing together.

Natsu broke the kiss and moved his mouth to explore the tender flesh of Lucy's neck. She sighed appreciatively, hands stroking his scalp and shoulders. Natsu's hands rolled the edge of her tank top up, caressing the exposed flesh he came across roughly.

Within him, a war was raging. The visceral, draconian side of him was delighting in this moment of lust and was prodding him forward. His desire for Lucy was burning hot and his magic was pushing at his control. Some bizarre pulsating energy was reaching out for her.

The opposing side of him was the emotional, loving side and was screaming for him to stop. He will hadn't made his intentions clear or responded to Lucy's outburst confession from earlier. He cared deeply for Lucy, of course, he was very protective of her and wanted to see her happy. He also knew he did NOT want to see another man lay hands on her.

But was that love? Was it enough?

Lucy's soft hands were pushing up his shirt now and any thought of talking out his feelings disappeared. The sensation of her hands gently exploring his chiseled abdominal area, teasing slightly at the waistband of his pants drove all rational thought right out the window.

Natsu picked Lucy up and carried her, still kissing and licking her neck across her apartment, to drop her on her bed. She helped in surprise but did not protest. She sprawled beneath him on top of her pink comforter, chest heaving, lips bruised from their heated kisses. Her eyes were glazed over with something Natsu had never seen before. Something wild.

It drove into the core of the vibrating energy within his chest and made his whole body hum with desires too long ignored.

"Lucy..." He breathed her name like a prayer, eyes drinking in the way she looked bathed in the moonlight spilling in from her bedroom window. She was glowing in the silver light, like a goddess. His goddess.

He reached out to stroke her cheek, gentle now. Lucy sighed and leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as she did so. Natsu straddled her hips and leaned in close, inhaling depth of her heady peach scent.

"Lucy...I want you." He swallowed his next words, cursing his own humanity in that moment. He wanted to say so much more, but didn't want to ruin this either. Lucy opened her eyes, smiling softly.

"No Natsu. You need me." Her tone was so different, so bold and husky. She bucked her hips and rolled out from under him, putting distance between them. Natsu ached at the separation, body screaming out to grab her and pull her back to him.

She reached down and fluidly pulled her top up and over her head, revealing her lacy pink bra in the process. Natsu's mouth nearly started watering. Kneeling on the bed, topless, Lucy gestured toward Natsu and he grappled his own shirt up over his head.

Lucy giggled at his clumsy haste, eyes roving over his exposed chest. The smirk playing on her lips did it for Natsu's dragon side, but his heart was pumping the brakes again. Natsu growled at himself inwardly.

"Lucy I, geez..." He trailed off again, watching in rapture as Lucy continued her striptease, shimmying out of her skirt and kicking it over his head. Of course her panties matched her bra; lacy and dark pink and barely covered the essentials. Damn. Natsu was done for.

Her scent was so strong now he was positive it was enhanced by her desire. Or his. Or both. Who cared? All he knew was that his whole existence yearned to bury itself in that creamy skin, to drown in that sweet scent.

Lucy seemed to reciprocate his sentiments, chest heaving as she breathed in a gasping breath, eyes dark and gleaming wickedly. Natsu groaned inwardly at his physical reaction. No woman had ever effected him like this.

There was only Lucy.

Natsu growled and launched himself at her again, this time pulling her on top of him. Lucy fluidly straddled him, rolling her hips into him fearlessly, deep brown eyes never leaving his face.

"Lucy..." Natsu snarled in a warning way. He was barely reigning in his urge to mount her without further ceremony. Her gyrating on top of him would not help this moment last. She sighed and pouted slightly, dragging her fingers down Natsu's chest. The sensation was glorious.

"Natsu..." How could someone saying your name make your whole body hum? Natsu marveled at how sensitive he had become and how bold Lucy was being, as her fingers traced along the hem of his pants again.

He barely grunted in response, struggling to keep somewhat still. The weight of Lucy's body on his pelvis was making him burn up. And he liked it. That's why what Lucy said next made him positively lose whatever shred of humanity was still clinging to his control.

"What are you waiting for?" Her voice was thick with emotion, lust, desire, who knew? But the force of it hit Natsu like a wave.

He wasted no time, hands flying up to Lucy's shoulders where his suddenly very sharp clawed fingers ripped her bra straps. Lucy gasped as the lacy garment fell away and again when Natsu claimed his prize. His hands grabbed and teased her ample breasts, eliciting the most delicious sounds from the blonde temptress.

Yet he silenced her anyway, forcefully kissing her again until they were both dizzy and breathless. He then flipped her off him and onto the bed, pausing only to rip his pants off. Now they were even, both naked down to just underwear and the tension in the air was palpable.

Natsu could feel her energy pulsating in time to her quickened heartbeat. A golden aura almost visible around her, leaping up in response to his own fire magic that was coursing around like he was preparing for battle; just under the surface, waiting for the climax of battle.

Natsu crawled across the bed and nudged his way between Lucy's legs, eyes asking a silent question even as his hands slid up her thighs to rest on her hips. Lucy gave the barest of nods, her expression one of wonder and elation. The dragon slayer growled victoriously and shredded her last remaining garment mercilessly.

...

GIHI! ANOTHER CLIFFY! You love me, so you'll stay tuned for more fluff! KISSES! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** OH MY GOSH! Thanks for the reviews! So glad to see more people letting me know what they think! Largely positive so YAAAY!

Sorry for the tease last chapter! I realize now I don't have to label my citrusy chapters that way really...cuz they are so much more fluffy and not as hardcore as I thought! Oof...oh well...better to warn for the softcore than to get blasted for not labeling my naughty things, yes?

Also, I am really and truly getting to the end here. I've gotten off onto another project and I may or may not write more in this vein...review and let me know if you need more! ;)

...

 **Chapter 9: Smolder**

Lucy was on fire.

From the moment Natsu had growled at her in that deep threatening way, Lucy had lost control of her inhibitions. Something about the way his bearing changed, so feral and fierce; it switched off her "pissed-at-you" function completely.

Which of course let her natural tendency to be absolutely ensnared by Natsu's every quirk completely take over. Even as he hungrily scanned her up and down, Lucy allowed herself the same pleasure.

Natsu always had a wild, wind blown look about him, but especially so after fighting. His pink hair was messed up, dirt smudges here and there on his face and arms, sweat gleaming across every exposed bit of his tanned skin.

But it was his eyes that turned Lucy on; such deep, fathomless pools of dark olive green. They spoke volumes about his thoughtfully thoughtless nature and even more about his current state. His pupils were narrowed to almost slits, like a lizard's, something Lucy had never seen before.

It aroused her so aggressively that it actually did scare her. She felt the tingle of want across her skin acutely; she wanted Natsu to touch her. Despite everything else-his drunken escapade the night before, her embarrassing confession, the battle with Loke-none of it could take away from one simple fact.

Lucy wanted Natsu. She wanted him to take her and make her his. She had never wanted a man the way she wanted Natsu. The time for second guessing her feelings was over. She had made herself clear, now she had to show him.

So as Natsu crossed the room, closing the space between them to barely a breath in an instant, Lucy made a conscious decision. She was going to make it so easy for Natsu it would be criminal for him to turn her down. Not because she was starved for affection, no, but because she wanted to help him understand the depth of her feelings.

"Lucy, you don't know what you do to me." His voice made Lucy quiver, so dark and low; very un-Natsu but extremely erotic nonetheless. Steeling herself somewhat, Lucy inhaled and prepared to launch her full offensive.

"Tell me then." Lucy breathed, leaning as close to Natsu as she could without full-on embracing him. She inhaled his smoky scent as she did and it egged her on. She licked her lips before continuing.

"Show me."

...

Now every inch of her skin was singing in ecstasy and there no end up in sight. She had imagined this so many times but the reality was something else entirely.

Lucy had lost count of her orgasms and could barely think straight, but Natsu wasn't stopping. He had been very generous with his mouth before they truly came together, something Lucy had never expected to feel so utterly epic and right.

Still lying beneath him, hands stroking his sweat slicked back as he slowly thrust into her, Lucy felt complete. Not just because she was finally fulfilling a very long-standing fantasy. No. She felt like something had finally clicked into place in her very soul.

Corny as it sounded, hearing Natsu's ragged breathing in her ear between kisses, feeling the weight of each of his thrusts, and moaning loudly her pleasure with him all made her remarkably happy.

They would have to find a way to apologize to her neighbors, however, as their early lovemaking had been intense and quite loud. Lucy smirked at the thought of her landlady barging in on them. Her comedic imaginings were banished very quickly however when Natsu starting increasing his pace, bringing her to climax again.

When they both finally collapsed, tangled up together in Lucy's bed to sleep, Lucy found she couldn't quite relax yet. Sure, they had just made passionate love to each other for a good few hours, but what did that mean?

Peeking over her partner's exposed chest to spy on his face, Lucy tried to gauge Natsu's level of awareness. His eyes were closed, mouth open slightly, chest rising and falling evenly; all signs pointing to him being asleep. Asleep and adorable.

Huffing quietly, Lucy rested her head on his chest again and attempted to get comfortable even to sleep as well. There was something frustrating about how simple he was sometimes. To him, what they just did probably really was all he needed to affirm their situation. The feral way he had come on to her had been completely different from anything Lucy was used to as far as Natsu was concerned.

For Lucy, giving herself away entirely like that was probably more exposing and embarrassing than her public confession at the guild. For her, love was a solid prequisite for sex. She had no idea if dragon slayers worked the same way.

What if this was all a horrible mistake? Should she have given him in his own desires so recklessly? What is Natsu was disgusted with her now?

Suddenly, Natsu gave her waist a gentle squeeze, startling her enough to gasp.

"Natsu!" She squeaked, jerking her head back up to scowl at him. His eyes were open now, a toothy grin on his impish face.

But there was a new softness in his eyes that melted Lucy's uneasiness away like the first sun of spring melting the snow.

He barely moved, but shifted Lucy so that he could lean his forehead against hers. Lucy was so overwhelmed by his tenderness that her eyes fluttered closed, relaxing into his touch.

"I know what you were thinking, Lucy, so knock it off. " Natsu's voice was soft despite his gentle jab. One of his hands began racing lazy circles on the small of her back, something Lucy found very distracting. She opened her eyes and tried to keep a serious expression.

"Th-there's no way you know what I'm thinking, Natsu! Your powers haven't evolved THAT much since I've known you. Besides-" Natsu laughed, an unguarded jovial sound that silenced Lucy with its suddenness.

"I love you, you weirdo." He whispered in the wake of his laughter. The deep sincerity in his eyes made Lucy's heart stutter in her chest. She forgot to breathe for a moment as she drank in his open, honest expression.

Then she laughed too.

"I know you do, Natsu. I wouldn't love you if you didn't." He chuckled at her typically cryptic response, squeezing her waist again, more tenderly now.

Lucy sighed and kissed her dragon slayer and she kissed him back with all the profundity off what had just passed between them.

They kissed each other with the exuberance of first meetings, chance encounters that led to epic adventures.

They kissed each other with the sweetness of newly formed bonds, deep and strong and true.

They kissed each other with the frustrations of disagreements and bickering that always come with closeness.

They kissed each other with uncertainty; could this be love? What is love anyway? What if it doesn't last? What if I fail?

And they kissed each other with all the passion they had boiling between them for far too long. The fierce, low ache that had existed somewhere deep within them both finally broke into a furious fever of unabashed love.

Even without his flat out admission, Lucy knew now that she had always known that Natsu loved her. He just loved her quietly and at a distance; the way a painter admires art. A tender touch here and there, but largely he would just stand back and watch her go.

It was poetic in the sense that even on general day to day life Natsu showed very little restraint. To know that he had held himself back in this matter made Lucy respect him in an entirely new way.

It had taken her more time to realize she had accidentally fallen in love with her team mate. Things had been building up for her all the way until their time in Edolas really drove it home for her. She had realized there that she was terrified to face a world without Natsu.

Not because she needed him to protect her, clearly she was fine on her own in that department. No, she just knew on the depths of her soul that she had no inkling of how to survive in a world where Natsu wasn't Natsu.

He made her focus on the small things, laugh in the face of danger, and appreciate the kindness in the smallest gestures. He was innocent and ancient all at once, and he never went back on his word. Lucy was so utterly and completely in love with him that she wouldn't have noticed if he lied any more anyway.

There would come a time when they would need to define their specific relationship. But this moment was not the moment for that.

At this moment, Lucy wanted nothing more than to give into the heat lingering behind Natsu's touch.

She wanted to feel herself on fire again.

...

SO!? More?! I feel a finality here...but...loose ends too...love the love! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** In conclusion, I present the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read the entire story! I am really proud of this, being my first NaLu fic and my first complete piece in a long long time!

As stated in the notes in the last chapter, I am currently plotting a new, more adventure driven Fairy Tail fic so stay tuned for that!

LOVE YOUR LOVE XOXOXO ENJOY!

...

 **Chapter 10: Shine Bright**

Natsu awoke feeling like he had slept for a century. Every part of him had that solidly rested energy humming within it; singing of so much exertion, but much more recovery. And for the first time in a long time, he couldn't recall having any nightmares.

Of course the nightmares were always better when he snuck into bed with Lucy. But, this time, things were a little different. Natsu smiled at his memories of their night of passion, stretching like a cat beneath the sheets of Lucy's bed. He delighted in his nakedness as he was still reliving the events of the night before.

Lucy's bold declaration at the guild. His battles with Gray and Erza, then Loke, which may have been a little overly done. Fighting with Lucy in her apartment, and how her sudden arousal had caused him to lose control. And most surprising of all, the fact that she seemed to LIKE that he was losing control.

Natsu knew for a fact Lucy had enjoyed his roughness; her moans and cries of pleasure still echoed in his head. He had become addicted to bringing her to climax, such a sweet and glorious thing to behold. But that was Lucy in a nutshell. Sweet yet awe inspiring in the same breath. His smile grew.

Sunlight was streaming in from the window, warm and golden, inviting him to snuggle back up to his new lover and sleep away the day. He reached out to pull her closer and realized, with a start, that she was gone. The bed was empty and cold beside him.

Natsu's eyes flew open and he jerked up to a sitting position, quickly taking in the entirety of Lucy's apartment. His heart was pounding in his ears, anxiety and doubt clawing at him relentlessly. What if their passionate night was nothing more than Lucy's way of saying farewell? What if she had snuck away while he slept and was long gone?

The sound of running water and movement from the bathroom quickly assuaged his growing unease. Natsu sighed in relief and launched himself out of bed, padding quietly across the apartment to peer through the cracked bathroom door.

Lucy was in the shower; steam filling her tiny bathroom quite completely. Despite that, Natsu was treated to the tantalizing sight of Lucy entirely nude. He couldn't help but feel a giddy sense of pride now that he had "claimed" her, as it were. She was so utterly gorgeous, creamy smooth skin and bodacious curves, silky golden hair and wide brown eyes.

Yep, that was his girl. Natsu grinned again, mischief gleaming in his olive eyes as an idea formed in his head. He engaged his ninja skills and sidled silently up to the side of the shower, stepping in without Lucy noticing.

He nearly blew his cover by laughing at loud when she paused for a moment as if she had heard something. But then she shrugged and continued lathering her midsection. Natsu's hands darted out and joined hers, eliciting the most earsplitting shriek he had ever heard from the blonde. Ever.

But his answering laughter was just as exuberant; forcing Lucy to giggle after spinning to face him in the stream of the shower.

The look on her face was pretty priceless. Natsu could get used to shamelessly scaring her all the time if it meant he got to see that wide eyed look on her lovely features.

"Natsu! You scared me!" She squeaked, still smiling, but trying to look very stern all the same.

Which was a lost cause considering the fact that she was naked in the shower with her so called assailant. Who was snickering at her like a child who had stolen the last cookie.

Natsu leaned his face down and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he breathed in her peachy scent. He could feel her heartrate increase when she subtly leaned just a tiny bit closer to him, skin so slippery in the water of the shower, as he looped his arms around her waist.

"Forgive me?" He murmured, lips barely a breath away from Lucy's.

And instead of answering she kissed him passionately, all the while the hot water filled the room with so much more steam.

…..

Lucy was trying so hard not to be nervous. But it was in her nature to stress out about public perception which was why she was so anxious at this moment! The general situation wasn't something that made her stomach flip; holding hands with Natsu, running down the street towards the guildhall on a bright, sunny morning. Peaceful. Happy. Normal.

It was the context for Lucy, however. Natsu was leading her down the winding streets of Magnolia at break neck speed because he was overly excited about announcing their relationship to the guild. Which was something Lucy was excited about too. But mostly, she was terrified. Not about what people would think about she and Natsu being an item, because it was generally accepted common knowledge that they would end up together.

No, for Lucy it was more about the pointed questions that were bound to be asked by one of more members of the guild. Namely Cana and Mira. Cana would launch into a lusty line of questioning that would make Lucy's ears burn while Mira would make her relive all the mushy moments in between the lust.

After all, Lucy was actually a very private person. She didn't like everyone knowing all sorts of private intimate details about her personal matters. It was just an occupational hazard that came along with working in Fairy Tail that she had slowly begun to some to terms with as her time in the guild stretched on.

People in the guild cared about her. That's why they pushed and prodded her in regards to her love life and Natsu and all the drama therein. They would want to know about their steamy interlude that led to the sudden declaration on Natsu's part. Lucy reveled in the memory of that moment even as they rounded the final corner to the guild hall.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was generally surprised when Natsu stopped and turned to her with a thoughtful look on his impish features. Lucy inwardly sighed at his cuteness.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the dragon slayer. He responded by pulling at his scarf, a nervous habit. The realization made Lucy nearly fall over from shock. Was Natsu nervous too? How could that be? He was the recklessly fearless one!

"Hey, Luce. What if, gah nevermind." Natsu trailed off, seemingly frustrated at his own clumsy speech. He grumbled to himself a little and fell silent.

Lucy could only guess what was running through his head. At this moment, he was probably thinking along the same lines as Lucy herself; all the pointed questions, the catcalls, the jeers they were undoubtedly going to face at the guild.

Natus was also probably worried about Lisanna. Lucy was too, in a way. She knew Natsu had very clearly chosen her over the pale haired Strauss sister, but their history still was cause for concern. Lucy was, after all, a jealous little thing.

But all that didn't matter now. She and Natsu had chosen each other, they had love, and that was all that really truly counted.

So, drawing herself up, Lucy swung herself around to stand in front of her pink haired lover. He still had a troubled expression on his face, but perked up a bit when he saw Lucy's determined expression.

"Hey, listen. We have been through so much together, haven't we? This is nothing compared to all the battles and monsters and crazy magical nonsense we've overcome as a team. Think of this," Lucy gestured back and forth between herself and Natsu to illustrate her point.

"As just another battle. The strongest team, right?" The blonde added a wink for good measure, but she really meant what she said. There was no point in worrying about other people when they knew they could count on each other no matter what.

Her speech had the desired effect on Natsu, who stood up straight and pumped his fist in the air victoriously. The familiar battle gleam returned to his olive eyes and his signature cocky smile flashed onto his face.

"Right! Let's go show off how we hold hands to the guild! I'm all fired up!" With that, he grabbed Lucy's hand again and took off for the final sprint to the guild hall. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his energy. The warmth spreading up her arm from their joined hands had everything to do with the way that boy made her feel.

And she would never get tired of chasing him to feel his fire. Never.

...FIN...


End file.
